


Greyscale.

by parodySphoria



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, SO SORRY, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parodySphoria/pseuds/parodySphoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greyscale.

The wind howled down the streets of Belleville, New Jersey in the early hours of the morning. A lone figure walks, black leather jacket creaking and cigarette poised between his thin lips. The young man walks this journey every day to work, his black hair and attire, his pale face complimenting the grey streets and making it look more like an old film than reality. Greyscale.

A figure steps out from the shadows into his path, a young man about his age looking solemn. The man brushes his fringe out of his face and stops, his converses neatly lining up with the newcomer. The young man looks up from his 5'3 of height and smiles sadly.

Our first young man opens his mouth to speak, "Do I know y-"

"No my dear." The man says, tilting his head to reveal a curl of tattoos disappearing behind his collar, "That chapter is done."


End file.
